


Forgotten

by WeDefyGravity



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, Bad Wolf, Eleventh Doctor Era, Episode AU: s05e01 The Eleventh Hour, Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Episode: s04e18 The End of Time (2), F/M, Parallel Universes, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeDefyGravity/pseuds/WeDefyGravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different ending to End of Time Part 2. This story focuses on Rose in the event that she follows The Tenth Doctor just before he regenerates. As the universes change, memories between The Doctor and Rose are both made and destroyed, signalling an event that they thought had long since passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of the end of End of Time Part 2 onward.  
> I want to thank everyone who has followed my previous story. The support means the world to me, and I hope it continues in the future.

Forgotten  
Chapter 1: Rose

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“It’s late now. I’ve missed it.” Rose sighed as she walked down the street with her mother on New Years’ Eve. The sky was dark, the cool January air biting at their skin as they continued towards their flat. “Mickey’s gonna be calling me. This is your fault.”  
Rose’s mother, Jackie, defended herself immediately. “No it’s not.” She paused, gazing down at her daughter before speaking pointedly. “It’s Jimbo. He said he’d give us a lift, and then he said his axle broke. I can’t help it.” She just shrugged a little, quickening her speed. Her jean jacket hadn’t nearly been enough to wear, though, she hadn’t thought they would be walking home, either.  
“Look at him, mum. He’s useless.” Rose frowned, crossing her arms.  
“Listen to you-” Jackie responded quickly. “With a mechanic.” They both stopped once they neared the flat, her voice softening. “To be fair, though. At my time in life, I’m not gonna do much better.”  
Rose let out a breath, shaking her head slightly. “Don’t be like that...” She rested a hand on her mother’s shoulder in support. Jackie had been speaking like that for a while, as if she would never meet anyone else. And despite how much Rose wished she knew her father, and that he was still with them, she also believed that her mother would find someone else. “You never know. There could be someone out there.”  
Jackie nodded, her expression hopeful. “Maybe someday.” She paused, a small smile appearing on her lips. “Happy New Year.”  
“Happy New Year.” Rose smiled in return, hugging her mom tightly. After a few moments, she let go, wanting to get into the warmth that was the flat. She began walking, and then turned to speak to her mother. “Don’t stay out all night..” Jackie was already nearly out of sight.  
Jackie grinned, rolling her eyes. Their previous conversation was forgotten. “Try and stop me.”  
Rose laughed, turning to continue to the door. Suddenly, someone let out a small cough from behind her. A tall man stood on the corner, his back mostly turned to her. A look of pain covered his face like a blanket, though he looked as if he was trying to suppress it.  
“You alright, mate?” Rose paused in her walk, frowning a little at the man.  
He responded almost immediately. “Yeah.”  
“Too much to drink?” She wondered.  
“Something like that.” He told her. Neither spoke for a moment, and during that time she took a look at him. His brown hair was spiked up, not unattractively by any sense. He wore a suit, which seemed slightly unusual, though, his coat accounted for the snow falling around them.  
“Maybe it’s time you went home.” She offered.  
“Yeah.” He nodded a little, sliding his hands into his suit pockets.  
“Anyway.” Rose smiled. “Happy New Year.”  
“And you.” He told her. Without another word, Rose turned, continuing towards the flat door. Before she could reach it, he spoke up. “What year is this?”  
Rose found a small chuckle leave her mouth as she answered. “Blimey. How much’ve you had?” She paused very briefly. ”2005. January the 1st.”  
The man’s face grew hopeful. “January the 1st. 2005.”  
Rose nodded a little.  
He smiled a little, but it was lined with sadness. “Tell you what. You’re going to have a really great year.”  
“Yeah?” She asked.The man just smiled tightly.  
Rose nodded a little, turning around and walking a few paces before facing him, her smile broadening. “See ya.” With those as her final words, she continued through the door and up the staircase. As she reached the flat and began locking the door, she couldn’t shake of how familiar he seemed. How odd the look was that he gave her. There was something there. Something deeper within.  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
The Doctor watched as Rose moved into her flat, the pain he had been trying to hide quickly resurfacing. Pain that was only in part the regeneration energy. Somewhere Rose was with another version of himself. She was living a life that he hoped more than all else she was happy to have been given. It had seemed to be enough at the time, to leave her with him. Eventually she could accept him. And The Doctor and Rose could still have countless adventures together. As time went on, however; it became more evident how much he needed someone. Travelling alone was something he had never liked, particularly because it caused him to reflect upon himself so much more critically It caused the adventure to dull, simple because he had no one to share with in the excitement. And that other person was meant to be Rose. It had been ever since his previous regeneration. She was important. As was Donna, and Martha, and Jack. Somehow, as he continued to move through the snow, pain flowing freely through his body, it became clear who he wanted the most to be with him at this moment. And the version of that person.. he had just seen. And she had no idea who he was, or what would possibly be in store for her.  
“Ah.” The Doctor let out a breath as the pain continued to surge through him. Suddenly, he fell to his knees, As he gazed up, a familiar face entered his view.  
“We will sing to you, Doctor. We will sing you to your sleep.” An Ood spoke from a few feet away.  
Voices began to echo around him, the chorus one that he knew. One that completely broke both of his hearts. He couldn’t give up. Not yet. He had to reach the T.A.R.D.I.S. Slowly, The Doctor stood, his feet shakily moving him towards the doors of the blue machine.  
“This song is ending.” The Ood stated calmly. “But the story never ends.”  
Once inside, he closed the doors, taking a moment to rest against the doors before moving to the console. His gaze rested on the various switches that he had pulled hundreds of times, his arms moving to remove his jacket. It fell to the ground, though, he didn’t care. The Doctor simply moved around the console. There was only a small amount of time left now. He glanced down at his hand, which was already beginning to glow with regeneration energy. He had to leave, to set the T.A.R.D.I.S. into space before the regeneration would occur. His hand rested on the last lever, one though remaining in his mind, refusing to leave, I don’t want to go.  
Just as he pulled the lever, the T.A.R.D.I.S door opened and Rose stepped through.  
“I wa-” Her eyes widened as she gazed around, her eyes meeting his in surprise.  
“No.” The Doctor’s eyes widened as the T.A.R.D.I.S. disappeared. “Rose-” He was cut off, the regeneration energy taking over, transforming him into a completely different person.  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will have another up as soon as possible.  
> Any comments and kudos I am extremely and eternally grateful for.


End file.
